She's Too Good for You
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: Where Shadowsan gets to show perhaps he is a father to Black Sheep afterall. Gray/Carmen Gray/Black Sheep Red Crackle Rebellious Birds
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shadowsan is pretty sure he's having a midlife crises. Gray/Black Sheep

Disclaimer: I don't own Carmen Sandiego

* * *

Shadowsan mediates peacefully after a grueling day of teaching. It was important he always kept a composed persona—if you're calm, no one can use your emotions against you.

Shadowsan breathed deeply, inhaling the incense around him to steel his nerves. Black Sheep was excelling in her classes like he predicted, but a part of him wanted to curse his predictions. He refused to show weakness like Coach Brunt who displayed her affection for Black Sheep on her sleeve. If he showed he cared, Black Sheep could be used against him, and he would not allow himself to be weak.

Yet, deny it all he wanted, he knew Black Sheep had wormed her way into his cold heart ever since he found her as a baby.

It doesn't mean he can't be grumpy about it though.

Shadowsan inhaled deeply again, trying to clear his head. It would do no good to think about Black Sheep. She brought trouble and discord wherever she went, and Shadowsan would not tolerate that, fondness or not. Black Sheep wanted to be a thief of V.I.L.E—that meant all the light inside her had to be snuffed out.

The thought of the warmth of Black Sheep being doused out disturbed him, but he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone else, least of all to Black Sheep. He couldn't afford to be soft in the lair of thieves.

His thoughts were disrupted suddenly by the appearance of Black Sheep herself. She looked nervous and guarded, unsure if she should approach him, but also determined. Shadowsan allowed her to wrestle with herself for a moment before speaking.

"What is it, Black Sheep?" he demanded, keeping his persona as harsh. Black Sheep didn't flinch. She was used to his tone by now, and she narrowed her eyes, looking at the ground. It appeared she was having difficulty trying to voice her thoughts. "Go on, Black Sheep." He urged, and if she was able to read him, would realize he was asking her gently.

"Instructor Shadowsan, what is a date exactly?" Black Sheep blurted. Shadowsan nearly choked on his own spit, but he held composure. Did he hear her correctly?

"A date?" he parroted, confused and a little apprehensive. Black Sheep looked embarrassed.

"Well… you see, I thought I could ask you because you'd tell me. Coach Brunt wouldn't tell me. Dr. Bellum and Countess Cleo were just giggling at me and Dr. Maelstrom just looked grossed out when I asked them." Black Sheep explained. She had a thoughtful expression. "I don't get why no one will tell me."

Shadowsan told himself to inhale deeply. He told himself it wasn't a big deal. Black Sheep probably found the word in one of Countess Cleo's trashy novels again.

"A date is something between two people who are romantically attracted to each other. They pick a place and time and hang out for a period of time." Shadowsan patiently explained.

"So… it's like between friends?" Black Sheep appeared confused. Shadowsan inhaled again. He was getting too old for this.

"It is for two people who want to hopefully pursue a relationship and eventually marriage, Black Sheep." Shadowsan told her. Black Sheep squeaked then, her entire face turning red. Shadowsan felt a sense of forbidding overtake him, his eyes narrowing. "Why exactly are you asking about dates, Black Sheep?"

"Erm… Gray… he asked me if we could go on a date…" Black Sheep answered nervously, both equally flustered and flattered at the revelation. This time Shadowsan did choke a little, coughing.

He remembers Gray. The boy is quite charming according to the female students. He remembers his excellent stealth work in class, but Black Sheep still excelled at the top of pick pocketing. He recalled the boy, Gray, was always at Black Sheep's side. He had thought it was because they were both lonely, but now Shadowsan realized that Gray had a romantic inclination towards Black Sheep.

Arrogance filled him—Black Sheep was above everyone here. She was too warm and pure to be sullied by criminals. Black Sheep needed someone who was full of light like she was, and not anyone tainted by V.I.L.E. He did not rescue Black Sheep and give her the best life possible only for her heart to be broken by someone shrouded in the darkness like they all were.

"Are you okay, Instructor Shadowsan?" Black Sheep questioned warily, observing Shadowsan's expression as if the man was constipated. The man came back to his senses, and Black Sheep wondered what he was thinking.

"Black Sheep," Shadowsan finally began, "Did you tell him yes?" he asked seriously. Black Sheep, to her credit, appeared flustered.

"I thought he was talking about the calendar to be honest, but then I realized that didn't make sense…"

_Of course _she told the ruffian yes. Just Shadowsan's luck it seemed. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose strongly.

"Do you want to go on a date with him, Black Sheep?" Shadowsan went straight to the point. If she said she didn't want to go, Shadowsan would make sure the boy backed off. However, he internally groaned when Black Sheep was giddy and bashful.

"I… I'd like to go." Black Sheep admitted shyly—very uncharacteristic of her. Shadowsan sighed.

"Very well." Shadowsan said. "When is your date?" he asked.

"Umm he said Friday…" Black Sheep responded. Shadowsan nodded.

"This Friday, you will report to my classroom ready for your date and he will pick you up at 8pm here and return you promptly at ten. If he is one minute late, he will not be permitted to take you on the date." Shadowsan ordered. Black Sheep blinked. "Also, after this, go to Countess Cleo to ask for clothes to wear. For a date, you are expected to dress nice."

"Ohhh… okay. Thanks, Instructor Shadowsan." Black Sheep said, getting ready to leave his classroom.

"After you are done with Countess Cleo, tell Gray that he is ordered to come see me." Shadowsan commanded firmly. Black Sheep didn't argue—this all new territory for her.

"Yes, sir." She said, leaving Shadowsan to his thoughts. The samurai closed his eyes, before opening them with a determined gleam. He walked over to his sword, eyeing it.

Black Sheep was the light of V.I.L.E. The last bit of humanity each of them had left went into raising her. If he was going to allow someone to ask for her heart, he would be sure it was someone who was worthy.

If Gray was serious about Black Sheep, he would have to show it to Shadowsan.


	2. Chapter 2

She's Too Good for You Part 2

Summary: Shadowsan learns a few things about Gray and also about himself.

Disclaimer: Don't own CS

* * *

Shadowsan knows when Gray arrives before he even sees him. He practices his mediation, not letting any of his emotions reveal themselves on his face. Gray steps in and closes the door behind him, knowing Shadowsan will want privacy.

"Err Instructor Shadowsan? You told Black Sheep you wanted to see me." It was not a question. He knew Black Sheep wouldn't play a prank on him like this. He worried if Shadowsan was harsh with her again, his protective instincts surging forward, but Black Sheep assured him everything was fine. She then surprised him with a shy expression, and he couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken and his breath catch when she looks at him earnestly, informing him she couldn't wait for their date on Friday.

Her words made Gray feel like he was on top of the world—as if he could take on a thousand Shadowsans or steal every priceless artifact in the world singlehandedly. He was so giddy, he actually couldn't stop the pep in his step as he raced to Shadowsan's classroom to answer his summons. Black Sheep and him were going on a date! He could barely contain his excitement.

"Yes, Gray. Please come closer." Shadowsan said, not bothering to address Gray by his code name. Gray obliged, and was startled when Shadowsan quickly turned, throwing a sword his way. With Gray's sharp reflexes, he caught the blade safely, and was able to dodge a strike from Shadowsan.

"Woah! Shadowsan, what's this for?!" Gray demanded. He was more adept to his crackle stick rather than a sword, but Coach Brunt made sure all her students were versed in various weapons. Nonetheless, even with all his training, he would be no match for Shadowsan.

"What is Black Sheep to you?" Shadowsan ignored him, charging again. Gray swiftly blocked his attack.

"What? What kind of question is that? Why do you care?" Gray was confused but concentrated on not getting cut my Shadowsan's blade.

"It does not matter. Answer the question." Shadowsan firmly ordered, sliding to the side to try and side swipe but Gray just barely maneuvered out of the way, rolling forward and straightening himself to block another hit from Shadowsan.

"What do you mean it does not matter?! Why should it matter what Black Sheep is to me?!" Gray exclaimed. Realization struck him then, and he was angrier than he's ever been. "Are you trying to get me to stay away from her?! Leave her alone already! I'm not letting you bully her anymore!" Gray charged, but Shadowsan, despite his surprise at his statements, dodged.

"I beg your pardon?" Shadowsan questioned harshly. Gray didn't back down.

"Don't give me that! You've had it out for Black Sheep ever since she started at V.I.L.E. Academy! Why can't you see how great she is?! She is the best out of all of us if you'd just see that!" Gray exclaimed, fury running through his veins at how much Shadowsan refused to see Black Sheep's potential like he saw.

At his words, Shadowsan narrowed his eyes, a righteous inferno stirring in him. He quickly disarmed Gray, tripping him. Gray fell onto his back and Shadowsan pointed his sword at his throat.

"You foolish boy! You're so consumed by shadows that you do not see that Black Sheep is capable of so much more than thievery! Becoming a thief will smother her fire—make her brightness dim! How can you claim to care about her when you are oblivious to the possibilities she has outside of the darkness?!" Shadowsan raged. He would not let the boy pursue Black Sheep if he was blind to her true potential!

"You… you care about her, don't you?" Gray's eyes widened in shock as he absorbed Shadowsan's words. Shadowsan's eyes widening in surprise was all the answer he needed, and Shadowsan stepped away from him, allowing Gray to stand up and stare at the hardened man who appeared to be more layered than he originally gave him credit for. "How long?"

"That is none of your concern." Shadowsan dismissed him. Gray felt irritation seize him at Shadowsan's reluctance to share his thoughts.

"The hell it isn't! You nearly killed me because you care so much! Why are you so mean to her if you care about her?" Gray didn't get Shadowsan's motivations.

"Has it not hit you fully what world you stepped into, Gray?" Shadowsan addressed him. Gray blinked.

"Yeah. We're thieves." Gray told him like it was obvious. Shadowsan sighed.

"This world is dark—you will be forced to make choices that will make you abandon your morality. Those choices will earn you a lot of enemies—enemies that will do anything they can to learn your weaknesses. Tell me, what good would I be doing if I made it known that Black Sheep mattered to me? She's safe now, but as soon as she gets out into the world, she becomes a target." Shadowsan's eyes hardened. "Even on this island, you must be careful who you show your feelings for. Imagine if your prestige in class earned you enemies—what do you think they'll do once they learn you have affection for Black Sheep?"

"They wouldn't be able to get to her. I wouldn't let that happen ever." Gray was determined.

"Can you be so sure?" Shadowsan questioned sternly. "You cannot predict the future."

"And you can't always be scared of it! You're letting a small possibility of Black Sheep being hurt get in the way of making memories with her. Perhaps you forget who exactly Black Sheep is—she can kick anyone's ass before you'd blink. You say she's capable of so much more, but you haven't stopped to see how far she's come already!" Gray responded fiercely, making clear his conviction in Black Sheep's abilities.

"She's more than just a thief." Shadowsan told him with a frown. Gray frowned as well.

"I know. She's everything to me." Gray stated, not embarrassed to admit his feelings. He stood tall in front of Shadowsan. Shadowsan kept his surprise hidden, not expecting Gray's declaration. "That's why I don't want to sit back and cut her out to protect her—She is the greatest fighter I know—and I want to make the best memories I can with her to show her I'm serious about her." He explained firmly.

Shadowsan closed his eyes, turning away from Gray. Gray wondered what he was thinking but didn't get enough time to wonder as Shadowsan turned back to him, sheathing his sword. The man appeared to have decided something.

"Black Sheep will be here for you to pick up at 8pm on Friday. If you are as serious about her as you say you are, you will be here promptly to pick her up on time. You will take her out on the best date she's ever been on, and I expect you to return her here at 10pm sharp. She better be the happiest girl in the world and ready to tell me about her night. If not, I will be coming for you." Shadowsan told him. Gray blinked at the change in Shadowsan, but soon smirked.

"I intend to make her the happiest woman in the world so don't worry, Instructor _Dadowsan_." Gray declared, grinning at Shadowsan's face at the name.

"You will not tell anyone about this conversation, especially Black Sheep." Shadowsan ordered. His eyes narrowed in promise. "And if you ever call me that again, I will personally execute you."

"No problem, just make sure to be there to give her away when she's walking down the aisle towards me." Gray teased. Shadowsan's eye twitched.

"You are dismissed before I change my mind about letting you date Black Sheep."

"Sure. See you Friday, Instructor Shadowsan." Gray was smug and prepared to leave the classroom, but Shadowsan called his name again.

"Also Gray, always remember this." Shadowsan told him. "She's too good for you."

And Shadowsan slammed the door in his face.


End file.
